Unexpected Phenomenon
by furikakechan
Summary: AU. Takaba Akihito is regular salary man working for a big company. He had a bad day at work and decided to go drinking with his childhood friends, Kou and Takato. Upon drinking the next day he wakes up to a horrible headache, his sore body just to find out he became the lover of the underground crime lord Asami Ryuichi.
1. How did I get here?

Unexpected Phenomenon

AU View Finder

Pairing: Asami x Takaba

Summary: Takaba Akihito is regular salary man working for a big company. He had a bad day at work and decided to go drinking with his childhood friends, Kou and Takato. Upon drinking the next day he wakes up to a horrible headache, his sore body just to find out he became the lover of the underground crime lord Asami Ryuichi.

M for future sexual references, lemons, limes and obvious vulgar language.

English is not my first language. I personally speak Cantonese (Chinese dialect), a bit of Mandarin and learning Japanese! Yeah baby! (Ahaha Austin Powers gag). Sorry for the bad grammars and possibly numerous of run-on sentences and ideas, sentences that don't make sense (like this one) . Moving on I am my own beta. But please do point out my errors so I can improve and feel free to comment, critique, and criticize so I can improve. Thank you my lovely readers for your patients and time. Enjoy.

WARNING: Slight lemon, vulgar language, OOC for ASAMI and Akihito might be a bit annoying..hahha

The original series belong to Yamane Ayano-sensei. I am just borrowing her characters.

'Thoughts'

 _FLASHBACK or thoughts_

"Quote"

ASAMI: 30

AKIHITO: 23

Chapter 1: How did I get here?

"Fuck…" a small whimper of frustration was let out as the blond slowly sat up on a king size bed alone. He sluggishly brought his hand to his head, rubbing it in circles attempting to relief the pain. Then to only realize not only his head but also his lower back feels like it's on fire. "…fuck" another vulgar vocab escaped his lips as he tried to push himself up, but fail as he fall back to bed in this unknown room that looks super expensive and no way in hell it will ever be in his budget for life.

'Shit…where am I?' Akihito thought to himself as he successfully got out of bed. After being able to balance himself, he bravely attempt to walk to a nearby door which he assume is the bathroom. Gradually taking his time in his steps which felt awkward and painful because for sure he looked a like a new born fawn.

Before he could reach the handles to the bathroom, it was suddenly opened. In response to the sudden appearance of a mysterious man, Akihito abruptly backed up a step and fall. Before he fell completely, strong hands grabbed Akihito's arms pulled him to a hard bare chest for some reason felt safe and comfortable.

Looking up from the bare chest, Akihito saw the so called mysterious man face for the first time. The stare lasted for a minute in silences as both parties said nothing.

The Mysterious man has golden eyes, beautiful raven hair that framed his face. Strong arms, legs, torso and chest that no human on earth would not worship. 'This man is hot' Akihito thought, but of course will never voice it.

The man broke the silence with small smirk and "hmn" that Akihito read as "like what you see?"

Akihito turned red as a tomato on the spot as the man's arm wrapped him tighter in squeeze, bringing both their naked bodies closer.

The man chuckle to his ears giving butterfly kisses to his temple downward to his collar.

"Akihito." The man said in his low predatory sultry voice full of lust and desire. That was all it took for Akihito to drop and faint on the spot.

Akihito awoke again only to find himself alone in the same king size bed but this time cleaned up, dressed in an oversized PJ shirt with sleeves fold over a few time.

His head no longer thump in pain, but his lower back was still a mother fucking pain in the ass…'literally' he thought. Looking around the classy room, Akihito found a note lying on the small table next to the bed. Next to the note a small white capsule is found near it with a glass of water.

The Note read:

Akihito be good, till I come back. If you are not there, I will find you. Drink the medicine, it will be good for the pain.

'SHIT SHIT SHIT ! #$%^&*' incoherent course words dominated his brain for a worldly whole 10 seconds before he came to a conclusion, 'Did we…I…him..'

"AGHHH" Akihito shouted half screamed out in frustration, confusion and embarrassment.

"Takaba-sama!" a tall blond clad in monochrome suit like a Men in Black, came rushing in with a gun in his hand.

"AGHHHH" came another shout when Akihito saw the man with a gun. Millions of thoughts ran through his head, but mostly of regrets and apologies if all the stupid things he done with his two best friends. 'I'm sorry Kou, for saying you're stupid' Akihito thought lastly as for sure he assume that he was gonna die by this mysterious Blondie's hand.

"Takaba-sama are you alright?" the blond questioned in confusion? After a minute of silence between them, Akihito came to realize that the blond MIB dude meant no harm since he address him in honorific formality of "sama".

"..I'm fine" Akihito said in between breaths of calming down.

"Takaba-sama, do you need anything or need help with anything?" the blond questioned in his once again stoic voice and impeccable emotionless face.

"…yeah, first off stop with the sama this and sama that. It's annoying. Just call me Takaba." Akihito said casually as he waved his hand care freely.

"That I cannot, Takaba-sama. You-"

Hearing the blond utter 'sama' again made him cringe in annoyance/discomfort and intercept with another topic before he blows himself up, "What's your name?" Akihito asked the blond as he thought, 'Smooth move for a change of topic. Smooth..' trying not to roll his eyes in his creativeness.

"Suoh. _ Suoh, please call me Suoh." The blond replied giving him a formal introductory bow.

"Ok, Suoh-san how-"

"*Iie, just Suoh is fine" The blond said, cutting in to make sure what he said was 100% understood as he looked Akihito in the eye.

"Fine." Akihito submitted. 'Be that way'

"Anyway…back to my question," the blond nod and gave a semi bow before he continued "How did I get here?"

…~ASAMI x TAKABA~…

For a moment Suoh froze due to not comprehending the question or not comprehending Takaba himself for asking the question.

Akihito took Suoh's silence as if he shouldn't be asking that and panicked and reached a bizarre conclusion. _I'm being KIDNAPPED! HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPENED?! AM I GONNA DIE?_

Akihito's shivering got Suoh back to reality to answer his question.

"You were bought by our boss here yesterday"

Ironically that answer made Akihito's assumption none the less more likely the reality than he hoped. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" he shouted, half attempting to walk out the door.

Before Akihito reached the door, Suoh got there faster to barricade the door away from him. "Please stay in this room until our boss return." Suoh looked at his watch, "he should be returning soon."

As if mentioned, Asami opened the door revealing his slick back raven hair and golden eyes clad in an expensive three piece. His eyebrow arched up upon seeing Akihito's panicked expression.

 _He looks just like a kitten._ Asami thought, imagining cat ears upon Akihito's platinum blond hair and a slim tail wrapped around his leg as if Akihito could cry any moment.

"What's going on?" Asami's tone dropped several degrees changing the atmosphere in the room. Suoh immediately reported to his boss, which left Asami slightly amused.

"下がれSAGARE" (JAPANESE term- leave, you are excused in a command tone)

Suoh left his boss and the poor young man who is still confused about his whereabouts.

"Akihito"

Akihito's attention went back to Asami, remembering this morning's mishap/ embarrassment.

"Stay back!" he held his hand up, spreading all five his fingers while his other hand grabbed on to the blanket which is the only thing that is shielding his body from the man before him. They were only 6 feet away from each other as Asami gradually walked towards him as he also carefully walked backwards in attempted to create more distance between them.

Asami was enjoying this momentarily chasing game with his kitten. Seeing Akihito's teary doe like eyes glare back at him in defiance while trying to gain distance was turning him on. He could feel his lust reawakening for his boy. Asami chuckled as he finally broke the silence between them. Akihito noticed his smirk, he felt like a pray upon the man's gaze. Little did he know as the pray he is, he was slowly being trapped to a corner when he finally felt a solid wall touch his back. He 'eeep' in surprise. Asami used that moment of feebleness to advance towards Akihito.

Akihito felt large hands and strong arms circled around his waist, he struggled to get loose but was soon hushed by the warm hands that pat his head. He slowly begin to relax, leaning his head between the man's neck and collar. Asami's mouth curved up as he continued to pat the boy's head. They stayed in that position for a few minutes until Asami deemed Akihito was relaxed enough to move their position.

Asami slowly rearrange his arms from an embrace to a supporting/ carrying position to lift Akihito up to a bridal hold. He carried Akihito up and walked slowly toward their bed. He was expecting Akihito to retaliate and panic from the sudden movement but he did not. Akihito slumped right to his broad chest, as if searching for comfort from his touch. Asami sat on the bed, laying Akihito on his lap. Suddenly Akihito ringed his arms to Asami's neck for a tighter embrace. They stayed in that comfort for a good hour, when finally a ring from Asami's phone broke the silence in the room.

Akihito loosened his grip around the man's neck and pulled away feeling awkward and embarrassed for clingy to him for comfort. He dared not to look at the golden eyes, pulling away he started to roam the room to find his clothes scattered all around the room. Asami let Akihito slip away. He eyed the name of the caller for a moment before he picked up the phone.

The first thing Akihito picked up was his boxers and tank top, then his socks and dress shirt. Slowly he stripped the blanket bare of his body to reveal the PJ, letting the blanket crumble down his leg in a puddle. Golden eyes shone is lust as Akihito (not intentionally) slowly wore his boxers, slipping to feet to each circle before pulling up to his waist. He did the same for his socks, tank top and dress shirt after stripping the PJ. Not buttoning up his dress shirt, Akihito walk around again in search for his tie, pants and suitcase.

Asami was still on the phone. Kirishima first apologized for disrupting his boss' time before his report. Kirishima's reports are always precise, straight to the point while still maintaining important factors but right now Asami was having none of it, his eyes were still on his young lover crouching down to wear his boxer. It was as if Akihito's round butt was playing pic-a-boo with him. His legs were fully exposed with the PJ slightly covering his mound as he crouched down, more and more of his butt was exposed giving an exquisite show to Asami. The curve of his body, legs, the porcelain milkiness to the skin, the soft silkiness to the touch. Asami watched Akihito as he continued to dress himself Akihito turned around facing Asami, walking towards him to pick up his tie right above Asami's feet. Akihito looked up seeing Asami loomed over him. Their eyes meet, this time Akihito didn't shy away from Asami's gaze.

"Report to me again in two hours" with that said, Asami hung up the phone tossing it to the side to reach for Akihito. Akihito knew what message was lying in those golden eyes once he looked up. Asami pulled him up to a searing kiss. To both of their surprise, Akihito didn't evade or reject it. The kisses continued until another ring sang to once again interrupt them. Akihito pulled away to search for the sound, knowing that was his phone ringing. "Ignore it," Asami pulled Akihito face in for another kiss. Akihito once again pulled away moaning from Asami's kisses. "…nmh..I need to get that." Reaching for his phone he spot on the small table adjacent to him, Akihito grabbed it swiping to answer the caller.

Asami feeling ignored, followed Akihito movements but to encircle Akihito waist and have him sit on the hollow between his legs.

Akihito felt himself being embraced from behind as his back relaxed on broad chest.

"Good morning, this is Takaba Akihito of SAOTOME Corporation, how may I help you?" Akihito said in his professional clear voice.

The other line was his company's client. The conversation lasted for ten minutes. During those ten minutes Asami was relatively behaving well, only a few gropes and squeezes and the rest just small kisses and plain hugging.

"…thank you and have a great day" Akihito said after hanging up. "Can't you behave?" Akihito said without facing Asami.

"hmm..I thought I was behaving"

 _True….he was behaving very well compared to what I thought he'd do._ Akihito thought but did not voice out. Asami took his lack of voice as agreement and continued his groping while roaming his hands all over the skin he can reach.

"ahn..stop" feeling the heated touch, "Ryu..i…chi"he panted out. Akihito didn't notice he remembered the name of the man but Asami heard him.

"Akihito" Asami continued his caress from his torso to hip slowly. The teasing touch had Akihito panting hard when they finally brought their lips together in a lock.

 _This is weird._ Akihito thought. _Its like there is an on off switch for both me and him_ (no its just you _). This morning was…._ He couldn't put the right word for the mishap this morning. _Then just right now and a moment ago._ Undoubtedly, Akihito is aware of his sudden change in attitude with man. His shyness, then sudden boldness, to straight forward desire for the man. _Am I bipolar or what?_ But he didn't think deeper to his right away acceptance towards the man embracing him. He just accepts the man as if its only natural to do so. It was something about those hands and warmth that somehow seeped into Akihito's comfort zone and not realize that he too desire those warm hands on him. After pondering about his bipolar towards the man, Akihito indirectly missing the whole point/question towards Suoh or better yet Asami. _Am I forgetting something?_

つづく to be continued。

Okay, I finished the 1st chapter. How was it? OK? Boring? WEIRD? Please review and tell me what you think. And again please correct me in my grammar or anything like for a better wording and what not. I am always told that I am too wordy, ambiguous or not straight tot point when writing. Thank you. See you next time.

Not sure when next chapter will be up, but hopefully soon. Baibai~

-furikakechan


	2. Question Revisited

Complete/ revised version~ didn't do much, but added some more and rephrased some stuff.

Chapter 2- Question Revisited part I-complete

Warning- unbeta'd, bad grammar and so on.

I don't own finders series, it belongs to Yamane Ayano sensei.

Thanks for reading, enjoy!

'Thoughts'

 _FLASHBACK or thoughts_

"Quote"

ASAMI: 30

AKIHITO: 23

Suoh: 31

Kirishima: 30

….

Once again Akihito woke up alone on the luxurious king size bed. The room was dark, barely having any light pass in room. It was either early morning or late night. Akihito concluded, then to assume it to be early morning. 'I don't wanna get up…yet, todays Saturday,' Akihito thought, just to realize he slept soundly in another man's embrace. He stretched his arm across the bed in attempt to confirm the other man's warmth and presence but found none. Which led him to believe that he was dreaming, about how he woke up next to a hot guy and somehow become lovers for the night. 'It was just a dream.' He thought relaxing his body into the soft bed. Taking a deep breath, he ready himself to re welcome sleep to his mind.

"It's not a dream" the very familiar low sultry voice said.

Did he say that out loud? He forced his eyes to open only to squint at the dark figure before him. The very familiar figure was sitting on a small velvet blue chair holding a glass of wine while reading what appears to be a report.

The same man with raven hair and golden eyes gazed at him as if waiting for answer. He then suddenly remembered about how he was clingy to that very man yesterday. _Oh God! Who am I kidding?_ How embarrassing that was, thinking about it made him blush all the way to his ears.

The golden eyes leered at him in amusement. _How cute_. He putting down his wine glass, Asami walked towards him raising his hand to caress Akihito's checks lightly. "How are you?" Asami asked, recalling the pain medicine he left Akihito was still untouched.

The man's warm hand touch his cheeks, Akihito didn't evade his touch, but somehow even welcomed it as he tilt his head towards the hand in endearment, but didn't look at him directly into the eye. This was not unnoticed by Asami, he personally love his kitten being defiant and challenging but being coy made Asami want to spoil the boy.

Asami left the boy's side to retrieve the pain medicine and water. Akihito whimpered softly at their lost contact. Akihito was pouting his swollen pink lips, when Asami returned. Offering the medicine and water on each hand, Akihito took it and consumed it. Akihito was still pouty, when Asami ringed his arm to hold Akihito in a comforting manner.

Suddenly, Akihito's stomach chose this time to make its appeal as it notified them his hunger.

The man chuckled at Akihito's stomach growling. Akihito was now red as a tomato.

"Let's get you some food."

Akihito couldn't agree more, wanting to regard his new humiliation to pass. He got up steadily fanning his hot face, he was still in his dress shirt and boxers. It finally got to him that both his pants and suitcase (A/N: nice distraction to self but tie + suit shirt are forgotten.) are still missing (not in the room).

Asami watched as his once pouty kitten began his search for his lost items. It was like watching a lost kitten searching for its way back. Not like he will ever let that happen. Akihito walked a few circles, shifting his head left and right to find his pants.

'It's not here' Akihito thought repeatedly, when he finally left the bathroom only to return to the very same bedroom. He noticed how golden eyes were fixed on him, as if he was something interesting or unusual. True, golden eyes are on him, but mainly it was fixated on his ass and creamy white thighs. Asami has concluded that he liked the attire on his kitten, and amusingly more if it was his dress shirt in place of Akihito's. His own dress shirt would be flimsy on his kitten, leaving one of his creamy shoulders to be semi exposed. The hem would cover up to mid-thigh and the sleeves would be lengthy, leaving a good amount cloth to dangle down. How enticing, Asami thought as he licked his bottom lip.

In the other hand, Akihito was beginning to panic. 'I can't find my pants!' Akihito thought, where in normal situations, people would worry for their suitcase more.

To pop the bubble of Akihito's anxiety, Asami said, "Your suitcase is in the living room."

"I'm not worried about my suitcase," he said indifferently gazing Asami's way, "where is my pants."

Their eyes met. Asami widen his eyes a split second, then returned to his stoic expression.

"My secretary is getting you a new pair."

'...wait what?' Akihito tried to let the information sit, but the circlets in his brain was not processing in order for him to digest what he just heard.

Asami noticed how Akihito body and face froze. His infamous eyebrow rose in question to Akihito's confusion.

The room was silent and ceased of all movements like somebody has hit the pause button on them. Moments later Akihito, finally broke the silence asking the million dollar question, "How did I get here?"

…ASAMIxAKIHITO….

FLASHBACK.

Friday, 4:56 PM.

In a few minutes, it will be the end of work. That's only if his boss lets him out 'safely'. It's usually TGIF for any normal person who work five days a week, 8~10 hours a week. But no, for him its OMFGIF, Oh my fuckin' god its Friday.

It was right from the start when he got hired, that many of his co-workers (now, superiors then), didn't like him. Dislike is a poor word to describe it; hate, envy and loath. His co-workers and boss hates his guts. He only entered the company for 2 years, yet he has been performing outstanding where results were skyrocketing. Hence, he got promoted to become the CEO's secretary as of this past 5 months. (A/N: WOW.) Many rumors were flying around, many were small stuff that he could ignore but not the dirty nasty ones that made him cringe in disgust. For example: him sleeping around, just to get promoted; or him whoring himself to the CEO to get promoted.

Affirmative, like how he'd speculated, his boss (of the secretary division) gave him a mountain of work before leaving. The mountains of paper piled up on his desk. Great. Standing up, he began to organize the papers, when he a fluorescent yellow note. The note read: finish this by 7 and turn it to Kawasaki. Great. Not only does he has a time limit, the next best thing is that he'd have to face Kawasaki.

Kawasaki Jin, is a 58 years old man, 39 years senior to this company and is also the top dog of the Secretary section. It's not that Kawasaki hated him or anything, but that man is strict. Super strict. Any little thing that is not in his standards, everything would have to be redone. Even his current boss finds Kawasaki to be intimidating.

As expected of Kawasaki, even if he finished and turned in everything on time, not all his work was ok'd at one go. He had to redo a few and repeat the process until everything were redeemed a PASS.

His watch read 9:37pm by the time he finally got off of work. _I hate Fridays_. To drown his anger, he decided to hit the Bar. Walking down the Tokyo streets, many lights brighten up the pavement. Many people were roaming the night. High School boys and girls. OLs, businessmen's, Delinquents, Host and Hostess'. It's like the nights of Tokyo belonged to the world adults. Flashy lights colored buildings, giving it an obscene outlook in what kind of real business some of them do. Pictures of young girls and guys don the small lighting billboards to appeal to audiences.

Akihito has been walking for a short while, not going into any places that looked fishy. A purple sign and a dark building caught his attention. Sion, it read. There were no signs of people getting in line. He saw a few people went in and out as they please. Only they were not dressed as formal as him; but none the less expensive and high end.

Before walking in, Akihito walked by to a black Mercedes window. He used the black window as a mirror. He combed his fingers through his hair, loosening it to give it a casual feel. Then he took off his suit shirt, folding it in half to hang on his forearm. Lastly, he loosened his tie to unbuttoned three buttons down, showing some skin to level up his casualness. He went to his hair again, straightening out a few strands before he flashed his cheeky smile to his reflection to confirm his appearance.

He then took steady steps into the club. As soon as, Akihito walked in the club, the very same black Mercedes door opened. From behind the door, a man with striking gold eyes made his appearance. The man with Gold eyes followed Akihito into the club.

As soon as he stepped in the club, he noticed 7 people before him, waiting while holding out a card. As each person in front present the man in a penguin suit the card, they were welcomed in warmly. He was not like the other, he obviously didn't have that card. But stood still waiting in line anyways. A couple then stood behind to wait. They also held a card.

'I don't have a card.' Akihito pondered. 'What should I do,' the person in front of him showed his card and went in the club. It was Akihito's turn, and yes; he really don't have a card. People in back of him started to stare at him for blocking the line. The penguin suit man made his presences known by asking, "Sir, may I see your membership card please."

The man's question left him speechless, he then snapped out of his listlessness replying, "I don't have one." The people in back of him snickered at his response.

"Well sir, since you don't have one. Would you please 'apply' for one before you come here," smiling. Akihito turned red right after the penguin suited man completed his sentence. The man's smile was for formality and professionalism but under his smile, Akihito was 100% sure hid a nasty snare; like the ones his co-workers and boss gave. The people behind him who were snickering then were now laughing aloud openly. They were laughing at his 'no membership', judging him and demeaning him; thinking they, themselves are the upper class and in every way superior. Akihito, who does not have a membership is a commoner, is lower than them in social standing, which equivalents to his insignificance.

Laughter died down almost immediately turning the room silent when a figure followed by two other stepped in. It was eerily quiet that even he could hear footsteps behind him. 'It must be some big shot or celebrity who must have made their appearance,' Akihito concluded. He was ready to leave that moment, he didn't want to stay in stay at a place where he was openly being humiliated. Before he turned around to leave he then felt an arm wrapped around his waist. He looked up at the owner of the arm. Golden eyes met Hazel. The man was fucking handsome, he has beautiful cheekbones and jaw line that seemed foreign. The striking golden eyes looked as if it was piercing him (yes they are). All in all, that man is a masterpiece!

"Is my guest causing any trouble." The man said, not in a questioning manner. The man's tone was like authority itself. It was sultry and low. _Even his voice is hot._ Akihito felt like he could listen to that voice for an eternity.

"いいえ,no" the penguin suit replied in formal speech. The penguin suit's stiff formality pulled Akihito back from lala land. Akihito once again blushed when he realized he thought that man's voice was dreamy. But of course would never voice it.

"Good." Asami said, pulling his yet to know kitten in a closer hold, they strode in. 

Behind Asami, stood his right and left hand man, Suoh and Kirishima. Akihito was captivated by the man, he couldn't stop staring at the man. The man was an enigma, excluding the air of confidence and nobility. As they walked across the club, everyone stared at him, no _them_. People made way for them as they walked across the club and enter the elevator. Soon Akihito's listlessness and lightheadedness was put to a stop when he noticed he was in the man's arm. He pushed himself away from the man hold feeling embarrassed.

"Thank you." Akihito found himself reluctantly say. He couldn't look at the man in the eyes. For fear? For excitement? Asami let him slip away. But he found the boys' shy persona endearing and his cheeky persona (his displayed when checking himself in the mirror) deliciously fuckable.

つづく To be continued.

….

Still stopping here. Yup, I am still thinking of focusing on Asami's perspective next chapter. Tell me what you think. For those who think this is the next chapter I'm sorry this is the completed/revised version.

I was up until three something revising this thing. T^T. Couldn't put my mind at ease afterwards~ but thank god its Sunday. I don't have work. Please review~


	3. First Encounter

Disclaimer: View Finder belongs to Yamane Ayano-sensei. I am only using her characters.

Warning: Unbeta'd, horrible grammar, run-ons and might sound a bit ambiguous

Summary: Takaba Akihito is regular salary man working for a big company. He had a bad day at work and decided to go drinking with his childhood friends, Kou and Takato. Upon drinking the next day he wakes up to a horrible headache, his sore body just to find out he became the lover of the underground crime lord Asami Ryuichi.

M for future sexual references, lemons, limes and obvious vulgar language.

'Thoughts'

 _FLASHBACK or thoughts_

"Quote"

Chapter 3: first encounter

Some bloody bastard was asking for a death wish, when they tried to trick him. Phạm Văn _D_ _ũng_ volunteered his head to be chopped off when he decided to cross paths with Asami Ryuichi. Asami's shipment was supposed to be at the harbor by 12 am, and trucked to one of his many empty storage rooms by two. But, no his product went missing. As if it disappeared, they lost contact with it. 2 hours later, he was informed his shipment is on the road to the storage. Phạm called Asami, saying he wants to meet at the storage. Consenting to man's plead, Asami agreed to meet him. Asami arrive a bit early than expected, from their promised time. Phạm who came a few minutes later, actually dared to show himself to Asami to apologize about his tardiness his horribly pronounced Japanese. His excuse was that there was some minor troubles on the way which making a detour was the only way to make a safe trip. Of course, Asami didn't believe any of his bullshit. Though Asami had to commence the Vietnamese man, for he had the guts to try to trick him. Moreover, he was such a great actor, that he could receive an anomalies award. But no, with Asami's keen eyes, Phạm's act was blankly obvious. Despite Phạm's正座seiza sitting in showing his regress for his tardy, his eyes were telling a whole another story.

Finally thinking that he had enough shit from Phạm, Asami swished his hand. As if summoned, Suoh held a gun to Phạm's head. From the back of his head, Phạm felt the cold metal touch him, directly on his parietal lobe. Phạm shuts up, finally knowing Asami was not convinced by his act. He silently 'tsked' before questioning "Asami-san what is this all about?"

Asami cringed slightly at Phạm's now more profound Japanese. The man might have not noticed that he changed his accent, but Asami did.  
Chuckling slightly, he returned the question back to Phạm. "That's what I want to know."

Sweat swarmed his face when he realized Asami's tone was dead serious. He didn't want to tread for his life. _It was now or never! Kill or be killed!_

"Giờ đây!, now" (A/N: For those who speak Vietnamese, I am sorry I don't speak the language and it's most likely the wrong word or the usage for the word is wrong. I got it from google translate. Feel free to correct me.)

Silence.

Asami's laughter rang the room.

Phạm looked up to Asami's laughing figure. _SHIT!_ He is now literally a dead man. Feeling no remorse and regrets, "Kill me now." Knowing, his chances to live through this is impossible.

Asami knew all along, about Phạm's betrayal. But he let the man have his high in thinking that he'd still have chances in killing him.

Asami looked down on the man face. His face was still prideful and seemed as if, even if he died he died honorably. Asami was impressed with Phạm's outlook. Many of his enemies or traitors at this point would turn pale as a sheet and begged for their life. Some even cried and peed themselves out of fear and death. But no, Phạm did not. The poor Vietnamese who is about to die, didn't know all his men betrayed him, but Asami wasn't going to inform his. But to be honest, Asami being the sadistic underworld lord he is he wanted to see the proud man in front of crumble to a mush of fear and tears before he end his life. Hence, the torture began.

Screams and cries, echoed the storage room. Phạm has turned into bloody crying mess how Asami wanted to see. It was such a sad case, Asami now feels how sorry for himself to even think Phạm would last a tad bit longer than his usual enemies. But no, after a broken arm and a few broken ribs had the Vietnamese man begging Asami to spare his life. Phạm fiery eyes and 'strong' fighting spirit was just a bravado, fake. Disappointed, he raised his gun ending the man's life.

Leaving his gun with Kirishima Kei, one of his most trusted employees, he left the scene. "Kei, take care of the rest."

His secretary took the handed gun, an in a split second, he was on the phone. Suoh, his fellow colleague followed their boss out. Suoh is Asami's body guard and the strong hold for their club. Not that Asami needed any protection, because the man himself is even stronger than both of them. But, it is only natural for both of them to do so, since they had been following Asami since they were young.

Asami slid in his black Mercedes, "To the penthouse."

Suoh who sat in front at the driver seat, complying to his boss' wish he drove home. Asami has always said 'penthouse', not home. It was because to him that place was only another location he use to sleep and rest. It was not officially a 'home'.

The elevator dinged to signal his arrival to his floor. He walked in his flat, not caring to turn on the lights. He sat himself down on his one seater. Today was such a disappointing day. His watch read 3:07am. He then reach for his neck to undo his tie, stripping of his three piece, he took a quick shower and plopped to bed.

A light knock to his room awoke him. He looked over to a small table to confirm the time. 7:20am, he slept well for a bad night. He quickly showered, changed and went out the door. Suoh and Kirishima greeted him with slight bow. Sitting down on his couch, Kirishima handed him a stack of report.

"Today at 8:30 you have a breakfast meeting with SAOTOME Corp. CEO, Saotome Rihito; and YUBIN Corp. Director Kim Seo Rim."

Two major corporations are trying their best to appeal and get to Asami's good side. But funny thing is SAOTOME and YUBIN are rival companies that is currently competing with their campaigns in Hong Kong, Singapore and Japan. Getting Asami on their good side would mean control and victory in almost the whole Asia population. Sneaky little foxes.

Asami didn't mind going to the meeting, after all he is 'selling' them a favor. The breakfast meeting was to be held at Saotome Corp. YUBIN was in disadvantage, for Japan is Saotome corps' home ground.

The breakfast meeting was going towards the favor of Saotome, as expected. By the time the meeting was done, Kim left almost disheartened to his failure to appeal to Asami, but on the other hand the CEO questioned his ability to feel complete victory for obtaining Asami's business interest.

Rihito walked Asami and his followers to the roof, to give him a tour around his company. The roof has the best view, according to Rihito, so Asami and in his gang followed to humor the man. Upon opening the door, Asami's golden eyes were greeted by the morning sun and a figure. The figure stood a good ten feet away from him in quarter view. The boy stood still looking at the scenery before him as tears flowed down his face. His face was not consorted in sadness or grief but Asami couldn't pull away his eyes from the boys' fiery eyes.

"Takaba," Rihito called out to the boy.

"Oh, sir" the boy said frantically wiping his tears dry, putting on his frames to hide his face partially. Akihito didn't recognized the people behind his boss, but since Rihito is with them, they must be important guests, he concluded.

Fixing his reading glasses on, and his attire, Akihito excused himself. As Akihito left the roof, Asami's eye's followed the boy's figure. Rihito noticed Asami's curiosity towards his secretary, reading Asami's expression to be concern, he explained "He gets like that almost every Friday. Takaba has been like that ever since he entered our company. He says he gets that from time to time when he misses his family." Pointing the direction to where the boy was looking at, "You see, that direction is Kanagawa. It's where he's from."

Asami 'hmned' in enlightenment. He has learned something about the boy. Even with Rihito's elaboration for the boys' tears. He found it hard to believe, he is convinced there must be a backstory for the boy's tears. Because his tears were not for grief but the will to fight.

Asami left the SAOTOME building with more than just business interest. He left with the acknowledgement of a presence his of someone he'd like to know more of. Asami's lips turned slightly up in amusement, he is looking toward to his upcoming future of entertainment.

つづく

Sorry for the short chappie~ not fluff, it was purely Asami doing his business. I wanted this chapter to be their first encounter (or at least for Asami, while Aki doesn't remember). There is gonna be another chapter in Asami's perspective, following up chapter 2. I'll promise to write more next chapter.


	4. Let the Game Begin

Disclaimer: View Finder belongs to Yamane Ayano-sensei. I am only using her characters.

Warning: Unbeta'd, horrible grammar, run-ons, Akihito and Asami OOC, Akihito daydreaming too much.

Summary: Takaba Akihito is regular salary man working for a big company. He had a bad day at work and decided to go drinking with his childhood friends, Kou and Takato. Upon drinking the next day, he wakes up to a horrible headache, his sore body just to find out he became the lover of the underground crime lord Asami Ryuichi.

M for future sexual references, lemons, limes and obvious vulgar language.

This chapter started out with somewhat of Asami's perspective but slowly it turned to third person. Sorry for those who were hoping for a full perspective from Asami. I couldn't do it. T^T

'Thoughts'

 _FLASHBACK or thoughts_

"Quote"

Chapter 4: Let the Game Begin.

A few weeks has gone by, yet Asami can't seem to forget about that boy. His tears and his strong gaze. What do they all mean. Those blue beautiful eyes, he wants to see those again.

Pressing a button on his office phone, he had Kirishima called in.

Walking in the office Kei bowed, "Yes, Asami-sama."

"Get all info you can on that boy."

Kei bowed deeper before he excused himself. He knew it was coming. His boss' eyes brighten up dangerously when the boy made his first appearance (despite the other party not knowing him). Knowing his boss' personality, he'd better the get the work done fast. By the end of today, is the time limit he gave himself.

Before the day ended, Kirishima brought a report about the boy his boss wanted when they enter the penthouse. Handing the report to his boss. He once again excused himself after he prepared a drink for Asami.

Asami took the report from Kei, sitting down on his couch, he flipped the first page. Kei served him his favorite old wine and left.

Takaba Akihito.

The first page had a small picture of his boy, smiling without any care. Flipping through the pages, Asami read.

XxxAsami loves his stubborn kittyxxX

It was as if fate has made a calling to him them, it was only last week he got a report from his secretary. And right before his eyes is his boy.

Today is supposed to be one of those days where he didn't need to be in the office. Instead today he was going to have a guest from Singapore (underworld business). But he wanted to check on one last thing before he goes. Finding his boy in front of his of Sion is coincidence. He opted for look at his kitten from far, but who knew the boy was the one to approach him.

Akihito was dressed in his normal everyday salaryman cloths of a suit, dress shirt and tie. Slowly he saw the boy loosen his tie and putting it away. Akihito then stripped his suit jacket. Slowly as if on slow motion, he loosen his hair and collar buttons. The exposed neck looked as if, it was inviting him. That curve to his neckline looked so tempting that he wanted to sink his teeth on it. By the third button Aki loosened, Asami's lust for the boy increased. The boy went back to play with his hair then flashed a cheeky grin.

The grin was definitely a challenge and an invitation, Asami assumed. Unlocking the door, Asami soon followed. Kirishima and Suoh, finding their boss behavior weird, they also followed suit.

'Maybe he forgot something,' he thought as he and Suoh caught up to their boss.

"Asami-sama, is there anything you need?" Suoh asked.

Asami turned back to look at his bodyguard. Suoh's question made Asami realized his want for the boy has made his actions spontaneous.

Chuckling softly, "My kitten." He pointed at the boy, who just entered Sion.

Kei recognized the boy right away. Not saying anything, he decided to let his boss do what he want. "I'll reschedule your appointment to tomorrow."

Kei always catch on fast, while Suoh only understands it later when Kei or someone else tells him. Asami walked in his club with Kei following suit. It took a split second before Suoh to follow behind.

Once they enter his club, laughter could be heard.

It took no time for Asami to understand what was happening. They dared to humiliate his kitten. They must have a death wish.

Slowly he walked towards the laughing crowd. People turned silent as he approached. They also made way for him to go forward. Their face read surprised as he walked closer. One of his employee had a snobby face, he's going to be fired with extra curriculum, Asami decided.

His kitten stood still while laughter slowly ceased. His Kitten had dampened eyes, and his cheeks flared up to his ears and neck. _How cute_. But he didn't like what caused him to look that way. 'If anything is going to make him have that face it should be me' he thought.

Asami slowly snake his arm to Akihito's waist. It was slender. _Is he eating enough?_ The boy's shocked eyes meet his. His kittens mouth gaped slightly ajar, inside he could see his pink little tongue. _How kissable_.

Facing his soon to be ex-employee, "Is my guest causing any trouble."

"いいえ." His employee answered rigidly. Kei and Suoh on the side was starting to feel a bit pity for the guy, because not only was he getting fired, he was going to get a beating for causing their boss' boy to be upset. Already, he is possessive, they thought looking at each other understandingly. (Yes, Suoh finally got it, and Kei didn't need to spill the beans.)

"Good." Slowly he dragged his kitten to the floor elevator. The boy was still lost to the world as hazel eyes stared at him. He didn't mind the stare, in return he liked how his kitten lost his sight to him.

"Thank you." Akihito said, releasing himself from Asami. The boy avoid looking at his eyes after they separated, but it didn't go unnoticed that he was once again blushing deeply.

Asami grabbed the boys chin forcing the hazel eyes to look at him.

"You're Welcome."

Asami was expect his kitten to blush more, but he did not. Akihito just stared back. As if mesmerized or bewitched the two didn't let their eyes stray from each other. Slowly both parties finally separated, feeling a bit awkward, Akihito repeated his thanks.

DING.

They reach the next floor. Asami once again reached for Akihito's waist, slightly pulled him out the elevator. Many eye were once again on them. Aki was walked to a private room. Kirishima and Suoh let the two go in as they both stood guard outside the room.

Aki sat on a random spot, not trying to eye the mysterious who just helped him. More like it would be awkward to look at him now. Since Aki was sitting on a two seater, Asami read it as an invitation to sit together. Asami looked at his kitten before he sat next to him, 'is he shy or bold'. Aki's action and facial emotions never seems to match. But Asami didn't mind. It's like playing a guessing game. Aki flinched a bit when he felt the other side of his seat sank in. Looking to his right, he sees the golden eyes again. Quickly he turned around to face the other way. A small knock got both of their attention; shortly, a women came in to take their orders.

"The usual." The women nod in comprehension.

Akihito once again couldn't help but feel a bit mellow hearing that low sultry voice. He wanted him to speak more.

The woman turned to him to ask for his order. But he didn't hear her, still enwrapped to that voice.

Thinking that Akihito is still in 'shock', Asami ordered for him. "The same for him."

The women excused herself, bowing formally before shutting the door behind her. The sound of the door closing got Akihito back to earth. Once again they are alone together. (A/N: Aki is daydreaming too much T^T.) Wrapping his arm around the boys' waist, Asami brought them closer.

"Call me Ryuichi." Asami said softly to Akihito's ear.

Akihito couldn't help but blushed right after. He could still feel the warm breath and tingly sensation when they separate. Noticing Ryuichi's arm are still snaked around his waist, he couldn't help but feel a bit brave. Grabbing the man's tie he pulled it a bit until his lips reach the man's ear, "Ryuichi, call me Akihito."

Asami's lips turned up, here he was thinking he had the upper hand when he kept witnessing his kitten blush at almost everything he did. But he was wrong, who is teasing who really. Let the game begin.

つづく

Once again, I'll be stopping here. I know the chapter is short but, look forward to the next chapter. Next chapter is gonna be fun, and will have a bit of lemon. Mwahaha

Tell me what ya think of Asami. Review and comment! See you next chapter!

Working on 999. It's a bit tiring working three Fics, why do I torture myself?

Furikakechan~ chu chu


	5. ROUND 1

Unexpected Phenomenon

Warning: **Unbeta'd** , horrible grammar and run-ons. Fluff and kisses and Asami and Akihito OOC

Disclaimer: If our planet is not named Earth, then I'd own all those BL manga's out there.

"Quote"

 _Flashbacks or thoughts_

'thoughts'/

Enjoy!

 **Note** : I'm trying a little bit different for this chapter in perpectives. There will be constant perspective changes in this chapter. Review below on how you think I did. Was it awkward, not smooth transition, too confusing? If so I will go back to how I did all my chapters of mainly focusing on 1st person perspective or a 3rd person perspective.

 _Previously on chapter 4: "Call me Ryuichi." Asami said softly to Akihito's ear._

 _Akihito couldn't help but blushed right after. He could still feel the warm breath and tingly sensation when they separate. Noticing Ryuichi's arm are still snaked around his waist, he couldn't help but feel a bit brave. Grabbing the man's tie he pulled it a bit until his lips reach the man's ear, "Ryuichi, call me Akihito."_

 _Asami's lips turned up, here he was thinking he had the upper hand when he kept witnessing his kitten blush at almost everything he did. But he was wrong, who is teasing who really. Let the game begin._

Chapter 5: Round 1 *DING*

Asami perspective:

Asami could help but chuckled loudly at his kitten's brave front. His kitten was trying bare his fangs, he thought. He raised his hand to touch Akihito's chin, caressing it softly as if he is petting/scratching a real kitten, he brought Akihito's attention to him. Their eyes met, static where conspiring in their eyes. Asami read it as a challenge, while Akihito was in between being brave and shy.

A sudden knock brought their attention back to the door. Akihito let go of his tie quickly, sitting down properly as fast as he can before someone walked in. The same server brought in the drinks. She placed the drinks slowly from her tray to the table in front of them. She then quickly excused her, feeling awkward. (A/N: I mean who doesn't feel like a third wheel, when there are two hotties in the room together.)

"Continue what you were doing" Asami teased. The boy was back to his cowering stage where he is red a tomato.

Not wanting to make things more embarrassed for himself, he turned his whole body to Asami's general direction but didn't meet his eyes, "That's all" he said almost whispering.

"Hm?" Asami questioned. It was not that he couldn't hear Akihito, he heard him perfect. But he was just wanted see more reactions from his boy, that he couldn't help but tease him in pretense of not hearing him. "What did you say?" He grabbed Akihito's chin to forcefully have the boy face him. Again hazel eyes refused to meet gold. The force of grabbing the boy's chin had his whole body change positions. Akihito now is on all four straddling Asami's lap. Asami did nothing about Akihito's change of position, if he was being truthful, he liked their current position better. Gripping Akihito's chin harder, "What did you say?" He repeated.

Akihito perspective:

The rough handling and almost condescending tone Asami used (that was what It sounds like to Aki), made him feel man handled. He didn't like being restricted of his actions or speech. At work it's a different story that it can't be help, however this current moment does not call for him to sit there to take people's shitty attitude. He heatedly swiped Asami's hand away from his chin, but didn't get off from his lap, "I said That's all!" he almost snarled.

Asami Perspective:

Asami was amused by his kitten's weird switches. When people come on to his to strongly in flirting wise he is passive and almost submissive and shy. However, when all his wrong buttons are hit, he is fiery and aggressive. _Cute_. His kitten is hissing at him. Not that he minds the usual cute and shy, but his hissing kitty make him want to dominate his whole being. Asami licked his bottom lips as Akihito continue to stare at his displeasingly.

Asami chuckled as he pulled the defiant boy to an embrace. "Let go of me you jerk!" Asami let that phrase past, he even thought it was appealing how his hissing kitty mock him. No one dared to mock him, those who did all -.

Aki perspective:

On the other hand, Akihito tried to push himself away from the man, but couldn't the man's hold was too strong. _How could I have thought that this mother fucking ass jerk was hot? Oh hell no!_ When he felt patting motions on his head he calmed down a bit. _What now?_

"Akihito."

He didn't answer to man's call. He was too irritated, but laid his head almost comfortably on _the_ said arrogant man's chest.

"Akihito."

Still, he ignored it.

"Akihito, let me get my drink."

Akihito brought his head to the direction to where Asami nodded to the general location of the two cups. Finally, he noticed his indecent posture on the man. He tried to get off, but was put to a strong hold.

"Get me my drink." There seemed to be no way the man was getting a 'NO' from him. Giving up and feeling reluctant, he did what he was told. When he stretched back to twist his body to get a cup, he unintentionally grinds himself on Asami's Pelvis. Quickly, he repositioned himself to get off from the embarrassing position. He brought the alcohol to Asami, facing his red appearance anywhere but in front of the man. He knew the man was laughing at him for sure, I mean who won't? Such an embarrassing posture and bad move! _AGHH!_

Asami perspective:

Asami smiled to Akihito's bold move. He doesn't mind Akihito coming on to him strongly, but he knew the boy had no intention of doing so when he saw the boy's face flushed to his ears in a flat second.

Asami grabbed Akihito hand including the cup. The drink was presented to his lips as he brought along Akihito's hand to take a sip.

Akihito perspective:

Aki froze to the man brazen action. The man was openly flirting with him, reeling him to accept his courtship. Akihito didn't know to feel complement, bashful or heated. Maybe all at the same time. Complement that a hot guy wants his attention. Bashful for not knowing how to react/answer. Yet, heated for the hot guy's too insolent mannerism.

Asami took a few more sips before his closed their distance to a chaste kiss. (A/N: there is never a moment Asami have pure thoughts of Akihito…mehh.)

3rd person:

Akihito flinched to the man's sudden intrusion. He tried to pulling himself out of the man hold, but it was laughable in how badly he failed. He couldn't move an inch in the man's hold. Asami tighten his hold on Akihito, pulling him closer when he forces Akihito to straddle his lap.

Asami used one hand to grab both of Akihito's hand as he removed the cup with another. He took another sip, but did swallow. Pulling his kitten down, he brought his lips to Akihito protesting mouth to a deep kiss. Alcohol washed down his throat, he felt the burning sensation down his passage. Akihito coughed a few times in discomfort, while Asami still held both of his hands.

Akihito growled at Asami as soon as he stopped coughing. Asami watch his boy cough, his free hand rubbed the boys back to ease his discomfort.

"Is this how you show people you fancy them?" he spat sarcastically.

Asami watches the boy's eyes burned in cold fury. "If you're looking for a one night stand then, I hate to break it to you…" Aki's eye narrowed a bit as he tried to control himself, "Get your fuckin' hands off me!"

Asami perspective:

Asami smiled at his boy's display of anger. True, it seems like he got overboard with teasing the boy. But he couldn't resist wanting doing so. Every time he sees those fiery, it made him want to take the boy.

Akihito shook violently, breaking the man hold on his hand (Asami let go). He pushed himself up from Asami's chest but was to another strong hold when Asami circled his kitten's waist bringing his head on his chest.

"Let me go!"

Asami took another sip of his whiskey before he brought his lips to Akihito. Akihito knew what was coming, he didn't want another repeat of what just happened. Just from remembering that burning sensation through his throat made him cringe in discomfort. Since his hands were useless to his retaliation he opted for shifting his head to shield his mouth between his collar.

Asami knew his boy's a fast learner and would take any means to stop him committing the same due. He swallowed the Alcohol and head straight to his new profound target. Since his kitten has given him permission to play with his nape, as his owner, how could he refuse?

Akihito flinched when he felt the man's cold lips on his neck. It felt good. The coolness against his heated flesh. Butterfly kisses travel down Akihito's neck making him shiver ever so lightly with every inch Asami touch. He wanted more it, he almost moaned aloud but forced his mouth to not let a sound escape.

Asami smiled victoriously into his boy's neckline when Akihito did not deny his touch. Despite Akihito's vocal refusal, he's weak to physical pleasure. Asami slowly made his way up to lock lips with the boy. Small kisses were tested out at first, gradually their kisses turned to passionate and deep. Asami licked his kitten's pouty lips for permission to enter.

Akihito felt almost lightheaded against Asami's advances, when his lips were licked he didn't hesitate to let the man in. There tongue battled for dominance, but the winner was obvious. Akihito let out a muffled moan into their kiss when he felt his nipple being pinched light. Asami has half stripped him of his dress shirt, a few buttons flew when he literally teared it. The boy's pink inverted nipples made their debut. Asami pinch his boy's nipple, from above he could hear his boy's mewls and suppressed moans. His kitten's night moans was turning him on. Swiftly, he latched his lips to one of the nipple, sucking on it while occasionally biting softly.

Asami felt his boy shivered lightly after he bit him. "Ahh…"

Asami's mouth curved up when he finally heard his boy's unsuppressed voice. He wanted to hear more of it. Slowly he slid his hands to the boys waist, pulling his belt and unzipping his fly. Akihito's hand latched on to his weakly, "Sto…op… I don't want to regret this." He looked to his boy's face.

"You are mine."

Akihito Perspective:

The boys' eye enlarged at the proclamation in utter shock. _How arrogant can his man be?_ Finally feeling enough strength to put a stop to this, he pulled himself away from Asami's advance; but found it impossible because Asami's arms refused to let him go.

"Let me go!"

"You are mine." The man's voice seemed much softer than his first proclaim. It didn't hold a possessive tone as if he were a mere object, it almost sound endearing. Akihito looked to the man's eye for the first time after the 2nd confession. The man's golden eyes held warmth despite his expressionless face. The man's appearance almost looked desperate with his once perfect hair tossed when he retaliated the man. He decided he like the man's sincere eyes and the messed hair. He almost chuckled. He reached his hands up to tousle the man's hair more. _I don't care anymore._

Akihito noticed the man widen his eyes for a second when he took the initiative to embrace him. For the moment of Asami's carelessness, he took the glass cup from Asami's hand and downed it in a gulp. Now his face a bit pink and his throat burning from the Whiskey, he strived forward bravely to encircle his arms around the man who is once again astonished by his sudden change.

*DING*

つづく

 **NOTE** : Read header if this is getting confusing.

T^T I cried watching episode 715 of One Piece. GOD! I love the One piece. Any One Piece fans out there, cuz I personally ship zo-san. Anyways, I'll be stopping here. Did anyone notice last chapter how I at first wrote blue for Akihito's eyes when it's supposed to be a different color. For those who follow me for The World Against Me, Akihito's eyes are blue, but in 999, his eyes are hazel. As for this fic his eyes are hazel-ish dark honey. I sort of got them mixed up. So sorry for the mistake. I won't be changing it soon. But may when I finish the whole story, I will? Not so sure. This chapter was somewhat challenging to write because of all thos perspectives and what not…T^T

I'm sorry about the inconsistency for how much I write. For the future chapters, I will do my best to at least write 2k each week! はい！頑張ります！

Thank you for reading up to this far. Please review and tell what you think~ see you next chapter. I know I'm evil sometimes. Mwahahahaha ;)

Furikakechan~(*´ε`*)ﾁｭｯﾁｭ


	6. Night

Disclaimer: The original work belongs to Yamane Ayano sensei!

Warning: **Unbeta'd** , horrible grammar, SMEX and lemon. Finally, the do!

"Quotes"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback and Thoughts_

Enjoy`

chapter 6: Night

Akihito wrapped his arms around Asami neck, bringing his lips to lock with the other's. Deep kisses were exchanged, Asami brought their bodies to a tighter embrace. Since Akihito had accepted him there was no need to hold back. Asami pulled away from their kiss, Akihito whimpered slightly in loss and close his distance to Asami. Asami almost chuckled to Akihito's eagerness. It is almost laughable how Akihito rejected him with all his might just then, and now he is enthusiastic and greedy for more. As Akihito shorten their distance, Asami licked his kitten's lips for permission. Not even a second later his tongue was granted permission to enter.

Asami probe the boy's hot cavern, while Akihito tried to do same. Akihito's having trouble staying focus, the man's talented lips is leaving him breathless and stuffy. He feels like a mess of goo but it felt so good. He whined out loudly when he felt Asami's hands palmed his clothed erection. Resting his head on the man's shoulder he whispered heavily, "not…her..re." It took so much say those words, in reality he wanted the man to ravish him right there.

Asami let his boy go, he too was feeling hot. His small moans, whimpers and just now, that whisper was beyond sexy. Never has he felt the urge to take someone right at the moment, but taking his boy right here would do him no good.

Asami circled his arms around Akihito holding him up to bridal carry. Akihito didn't put up retaliation but let out a surprised 'eep' when he got lifted. Swiftly, they made it out the club. As for how, Akihito doesn't remember; all he knew was that he was too hot and bothered to care when they reached a limo. Once they were in the limo, Asami held his boy's waist, while his head was leaned on to his chest and nothing more. It would be impossible to stop if he made anymore contact with Akihito.

Asami was getting impatient, although he didn't show it; the small distance from his penthouse now feels like an eternity. The boy's time to time whimper and small nudges for more skinship did not help either, in contrast it was egging him on.

The moment the door of his limo was open, Asami once again bridal carry Akihito into the building. Until they reached up to his penthouse he had the boy hide his face into his chest, while Akihito's arms snaked around his neck.

He didn't bother to turn on the lights once they entered. Slowly he let Akihito down. Akihito's foot touched the wooden floor. Akihito kicked off his shoes at the dark entrance carelessly, he too is tired of waiting. He then reached his hands up to untie Asami's tie, then unbutton his dress shirt. His nimble fingers went to touch the man's hard chest. He slid his hand down the hard chest lightly in a teasing yet caressing manner before he hooked one of his finger on the man's pants, bringing them to another searing kiss.

Tongues once again battled for domination, but soon Akihito gave in. Despite the boy's lack of experience in kissing, Asami found it so cute that Akihito even bothered trying to match up with him. Yet again, Asami liked his kitty's bold action in undressing him. He too in return did the same. He stripped the boy off his dress shirt, but didn't touch the bottom. He wants Akihito to strip himself in front of him and beg when he can't take it any longer.

Their lips separated again to only have Akihito saying, "carry me." Without further a due Asami pulled Akihito up slightly when he felt the boy's strong but lean legs wrap his waist. Another bold move, Asami thought. Akihito's ass is directly on top of his pelvic area. If this is not an invitation, he doesn't know what is. Asami carried both of them to his bedroom. Occasional kisses and teasing nips to the skin was made. Finally, when they reached their destination, _the game is on_.

They could still taste the alcohol in each other's tongue, but that didn't stop them, instead, it was as if they were getting drunk off each other's kisses. This time it was Akihito who separated himself from Asami's lip, leaving a trace of saliva from both ends.

"Take me." Akihito whispered.

Akihito was blushing like a virgin (well technically he is), how embarrassed he feels telling the man above to take him. But Asami didn't seemed to mind Akihito's plea, where in actual truth he wanted the boy to the one to break the ice.

Reaching down the boy's clothed manhood, Asami fondled it roughly, resulting muffled moans from Akihito. Akihito rocked his head backwards, making a curve as his body closed in to Asami. It was like hell and heaven, too much yet not enough at the same time. After a moment, Akihito looked back to Asami, "S…st..op teah..sing…me," he breath hitched.

Asami continued his ministration while he stripped Akihito's pants along with his socks. He threw them aside somewhere, only focusing on Akihito's every plead and moan.

"Who's the naughty boy getting so wet, hmm?" Asami questioned teasingly as he slowly pealed of Akihito's briefs. Pre cum donned the boy's lower half, while his briefs stuck close to his skin. Sticky substance flooded his inner thigh making him feel uncomfortable, but for now he didn't care about that, nor did he mind Asami's teasing tone. One thing for sure, was that he knew he wanted more.

Asami registered Akihito's lustful half lidded eyes. The boy looks so sensual right now, he just wants to swallow him whole and never let the boy see sun light again. But for sure he knew that Akihito would hate him for that, if he ever did do so.

Asami smirks to Akihito's invitation, when the boy licked his top and bottom lips in circular motions; he read it as 'come on'. Asami granted the boys plea, when he reached his digits to touch the boy's lips, "lick." Akihito obliged. Akihito opened his mouth to let two digits in, ever so slowly he licked and sucked on them while his eyes never left Asami. In return Asami stared at Akihito's pouty pink lips hungrily while they sucked his fingers, thinking how they'd look sucking somewhere else.

While his fingers' were being lubricated, Asami slowly shifted their position. Akihito is laying down on bed with his legs spread bit just to allow a hallow for Asami to move in front of him. Asami then took out his fingers from Akihito's mouth and simultaneously he spread Akihito's legs wider till he saw a pink puckering hole. Bringing his fingers directly to Akihito's muscle rings, he circled his finger in a teasing manner.

Akihito mewled at the sudden intrusion. The finger slowly probed its' way deeper. In and out, in and out it goes with occasional circular movements, trying to widen him. It felt weird and foreign. To think that something entering him that way was just plain weird and even questionable. But he has no knowledge about sex between two men, so he'll just leave it to the golden eyed man.

Akihito groaned out louder when he felt the finger increase to two. It still felt a bit weird, but he's starting to get used to it. It was not as uncomfortable at first.

"Ahh…!" An airy cry of pleasure slipped out of Akihito when the two digits finally hit a bundle of nerve. Asami on the other hand who was watching every expression of Akihito, knew right away that he hit jackpot. Seeing his boy mewl so erotically at the last ministration, he hit the spot over and over again but this time in a faster pace. It brought wide grin to Asami's lips as the boy started to beg for more.

XxxAsami loves his stubborn kittyxxX

"…Ahh..nnh." More cries of pleasure were heard from Akihito. Again, this was heaven and hell at the same time. The skillful fingers thrusting to his nerves were making him beg. He somehow knew the man was doing this on purpose once the ministration slowed down in pace once he started his vocal pleas. "You are not coming yet." He heard Asami say.

The two fingers then widen in motion, scissoring his hole. He opened his mouth to scream a silent cry at the same time he felt another hand grabbed on to his length as if to prevent him from shooting. Moments later, the third finger was added in, repeating the scissoring motions while they would teasingly hit that sweet bundle of nerve.

Akihito was getting impatient and semi-frustrated with the man's teasing. Feeling rebellious and spontaneous he latched onto Asami to bring him down into searing kiss.

"Don't tease me." He breathed as they separated. Dark honeyed hazel eyes met gold. Although the man's eyes looked cold and almost indifferent he could tell the man was dangerously lusting for him. He could feel the man's clothed hard manhood on his thigh. Feeling brave he reached his hand to kneed the clothed manhood, while the said man's fingers are still buried deep in him. In between kneading and fondling he freed the clothed length. Akihito almost came when he saw the massive size. His mental self was drooling. _That is gonna go into me?_ He thought. From his own weeping cock, he swiped a bit of his pre-cum to lubricate his hand; oh so lightly, he began to stroke Asami's length. Although he couldn't tell much by the man's expression, but he could feel the man's erection slowly harden by his ministration.

Feeling confident by the second, Akihito stopped stroking to tease the tip. Slowly and almost teasingly he thumbed the tip in circular motions. A grunt was finally heard from Asami. Akihito was feeling very fulfil finally making the impassive man vocal. Before he could even tease the man more, all his ministration was put to stop when a hand stopped him.

"A…hn." He wanted to complain to Asami for stopping his fun, but no complaint came out but only his moans of pleasure. Another finger was just added in. He has lost count of how many digits are in him. But all he knew was that he wanted more. Instantly and unconsciously he was rocking his hips to meet every thrust of those digits. Even if he didn't know he was unconsciously rocking, Asami knew. Asami found it to be sexy and thought it was a major turn on when Akihito used his own pre-cum to stroke him.

All four digits removed itself from the now ready and loosened hole. Akihito whimper from the lost, as he tried to push himself to the general direction the fingers left. Before he could move forward, he was pushed down with his back on bed. His legs were spread widely as Asami held his knees apart. All of Akihito can be seen. If he was not high on pleasure, he'd blush silly any day. Maybe it was the alcohol kicking in or maybe he was just too clouded by lust because he knew what was coming now when saw Asami's proud manhood erect before his hole. Asami's golden eyes shined in lust as he met the man's eyes. He's pretty sure he looked something similar because Asami smirked almost sinister like in amusement and triumph. "Looks like you are ready"

Xxx Asami loves his sexy kittyxxX

Rocking slowly and teasingly Asami crooked a wider smile when his obvious teasing earned him hums and loud moans of pleasure. The boy's voice has been spurring him on, but he won't give in until the boy beg for it. Rocking his hips to meet the boys' also moving hips, it seems like his boy is also as stubborn as he his. Asami chuckled in amusement, for sure he was not backing out on this challenge. 'Let's see who give in first,' he thought. And Asami knew for certain he won't be the losing party.

And he was right, after few more rocking movement, Akihito couldn't seem to take it anymore as he finally gave in, "St..op teeasin..meeeh." His voice was airy, out of breath and it almost sounded like a whisper. But Asami heard him clearly. "…nt you.." he whispered, "tahh..ke mee."

Without further a due, Asami thrust to homerun aiming at Akihito's prostate. He knew the general location of it, and he hit dead-on on his first try. He was reward with Akihito's cry of pleasure. He decided he likes his boy's loud cries of pleasure. After the first thrust, Asami changed his pace slower to let his boy adjust to his size. Despite hitting the bundle of nerve, for sure Akihito still felt a certain amount of pain. Sliding in and out gently, he continued the same measured pace for a moment until, Akihito grunt in frustration as the boy's legs wrapped around his pelvis area to bring him closer. Asami smirk and took it as an ok sign. The pace then changed to quickened in a flat second.

In the dark room, Akihito's cries could be heard with occasional grunts coming from Asami. Sweaty bodies met each other, creating a slapping sound. Asami could see his length disappear in and out the boy. Their body is made for each other. Their compatibility is beyond unison or synchrony. Akihito's hand reached for him, bringing him closer for a deep kiss. Asami continued to pound into Akihito. He could feel the wall of muscles tightening around his length. He knew Akihito is about to cum. Changing their position slightly, he turned Akihito's body sideways to shoulder a knee higher while he mounts the boy's lap. The pace picked up roughly and almost violently as he thrust harder and deeper, hitting the boy's prostate. Akihito reached his hands for Asami again for kisses. Asami obliged, closing their distance again, Asami thrusted even deeper. Their lips locked into further passion as their tongue danced.

None coherent babbles of Asami's name and moans slipped out of Akihito's mouth in between breaths. The pleasure was blinding Akihito; a line of drool can be seen running down his jaw. He was too immersed in the pleasure to even care about the small details. He has never felt such immense pleasure before. A pinch to both of his nipples had him moan into their kiss. A few extra thrust had him see white as he came. White marked both parties' abdomen. Not a second after, Asami gave it a few more rough thrusts before letting his seeds seep into the cavern of the boy. Asami didn't immediately pull put but continued to thrust his hips into the now overflowing hole just to ride out his orgasm. Akihito didn't seem to mind as he moaned sensually to every slow thrust the man made, it was if he was encouraging the man for more.

After a few minutes, Asami pulled out. Akihito whimpered sluggishly in loss before snuggling to Asami when he laid next to him. Sleep was catching up to him, lightly his eyes began to flutter. Akihito felt arms wrapped him gently, bring him closer to the warmth that he laid on. The last thing he recalled seeing was the man's broad chest and nape, before dozing off to the night.

つづく

Tell me what you think. I felt almost ashamed and embarrassed to write this whole chapter, just because this whole chapter is all about smex. 0/0.

Sorry for the long delay on updating. It was hard to write a lemon. I had to re-read some of my favorite lemon scenes to find inspiration and reference. Hahaha. Well thank you for all of those who waited. Take this as a super duper late independence day gift (because I live in America?) and for those who are in other countries take it as an apology for the 2-week absence.

AX was fun but tiring. My feet hurt so much from all the walking around the exhibit and artist alley. I had cramps on my toes too. T^T but anyway review below on what you thought. And for those who also went to AX share your experience with me (if you like.)

Furikakechan~


	7. Now you see me Now you don't

Unexpected Phenomenon

Asami Ryuichi X Takaba Akihito

Disclaimer: I do not own VF.

Warning: Unbeta'd, horrible! horrible grammar! detailed Lemon!

"Quote"

'Thought or texts'

 _Thoughts or Flashbacks_

Enjoy~

Edit by: Soyoraite. If it sounds more erotic, thank her.

Chapter 7: Now you see me. Now you don't.

Asami woke up after a few hours of sleep. If he can, he'd lay in bed all day with his new sweet lover. But, he can't or at least his professionalism as a 'businessman' won't allow him to. He has work to keep up and a world to conquer. Slipping out of bed quickly and soundlessly, he went for a quick shower. Upon opening the door, he found Akihito starring straight back at him as if he were a deer caught on head lights.

Akihito stepped back in surprised and almost fallen if Asami didn't gather him up. But what greeted Asami was not just anything, his eyebrow raised in question before he finally noticed his boy's lustful eyes. Asami smirked. And in an instant, Akihito turned red. Tomato red.

Asami couldn't help but find his boy cute. Bringing the youth closer to his chest, he gave Akihito small sweet kisses to his temple. His small kisses were rewarded with faint whimpers.

"Akihito." He said closely to Akihito's ears, when he was about to assault the pink pouty lips. But for some reason, Akihito lost all power, leaning his whole weight on Asami. Asami too found it unexpected, but nonetheless he carried him to bed. He disappeared to the bathroom for a moment to bring back hot towels and a set of Pajama. Slowly and gently he cleaned Akihito before dressing him with his pajama shirt. He found that the sight of Akihito in his shirt to be a turn on. The length and the floppiness of the cotton fabric looking a bit too big on his boy for some reason looked so fuckable.

A knock to his room pulled his focus back to reality.

"Asami-sama." That was Kei. Looking at his watch he knew he couldn't stay, so he went out the door. Kei and Kazumi were outside waiting for him. Looking at the tall blond bodyguard, "Text me when Akihito wakes up." And with that he left the penthouse.

It was not until three hours he got a text from Kazumi, as he and Kei are heading back. He found it almost coincidental, but regardless it's working right with his time schedule. It didn't take more than five minutes for him to reach his penthouse. Upon opening the door to his room, he saw Akihito's panicked expression.

For a moment he found Akihito's expression cute, as he imagined the boy to have ears and tails-like he could tear up any second. Despite his fascination, his voice revealed nothing, "What's going on?" Immediately, Kazumi reported to him what happened. His facial expression relaxed a bit, excusing the tall confused blonde "下がれsagare."

Kazumi didn't need to be told twice as he left Asami and Akihito alone. If anything, he finally felt like he could relax once he was excused. For one thing, he didn't know what to say to the poor boy and second, he didn't want to be involved. Period.

"Akihito."

The youth's face once again returned to a blush as soon he faced Asami, but he was avoiding direct eye contact.

"Stay back!" Akihito yelled, one of his hand shot up, while the other held a blanket. Asami smirked at his boy's attempt to shield himself. There was no way a blanket is ever going to keep his reach away from Akihito. Asami closed their distance slowly, trapping his prey into a corner. As he stepped closer, his boy in return would take a step back. Asami once again found that he enjoys this futile chasing game between them. Akihito is in for a losing war, he predicted when his boy's back finally made contact with the wall.

Quickly he shifts himself to hover over Akihito, exterminating all routes for Akihito possible (none) escapes. Akihito 'eep' in surprise at the sudden shortened distance between them, yet on the other hand, Asami used that moment to wrap his arms around the youth's slender waist. Akihito tried to retaliate but soon calmed down once Asami pat his head.

Asami smiled in victory once Akihito relaxed enough to lean his head to his shoulder. They stayed at the same posture for a few moments until Asami bridal carried Akihito to bed. This time Akihito didn't retaliate or even flinch within Asami's hold. His head simply remained on Asami's chest in total trust and relaxation.

Arms wrapped around his neck, bought them chest to chest. The warmth and the scent of Akihito could be smelt from the short distance. It is hard to put into words of what he is feeling right now- but if he can: it was like being embraced by the sun. The warmth he feels by just simply hugging the shorter man in his arms literally felt like so. The world he lives in is not something everyone wants; it's 'do or die.'

And only the strong lives.

Asami can remember his younger days, doing dangerous works and signing contracts with the *devil in order to climb up faster and be stronger. But he doesn't regret his past doings. He did it, succeed and this is where he is now; and that is all it matters.

A sudden ring from his pocket brought his focus back to reality. Akihito loosened his grip around his neck as he silently pulled away. Asami could see the reluctance in Akihito's face but didn't try to comment on it, casting his eyes down to his phone. Kirishima Kei.

Asami's eye follow the boy circling around his room in finding for his scattered clothes. If he didn't know better he'd say the boy was absolutely lost, he chuckled at that thought. Picking up the phone to his ear, the first thing he heard was Kei's apologies. He listened earnestly, hoping to get it over with so can go back to Akihito.

A sudden movement had Asami's immediate attention. "Report to me again in two hours," before discarding his phone somewhere. The way Akihito was crouching down is exquisite. The curve to his body. Those pearly soft exposed legs. It's like he can taste that sweet tightness again from the way Akihito's ass wave to the open air. He can feel tightness in his pants. Their eyes met, and in a split second Asami hover over Akihito again, but this time in heat.

For once Akihito's eyes didn't stray away from him. It was like Akihito was silently telling him 'more'. Closing their distance, lips meet in a frantic touch, tongues probing, licking, sucking. To his surprise, Akihito didn't evade but happily, and willingly participated. Akihito groaned out in pleasure in their kiss as Asami brought his fingers to tease his nipples. Asami's ministration didn't stop as Akihito continue to moan out. Akihito latched on more tightly on Asami's lap as he unconsciously rock his hips towards Asami's lap.

An abrupt ring put a stop to Akihito's heated acts upon recognizing his ring tone. He pulled away looking across the bed, he found his phone.

"Ignore it." Asami once again pulled Akihito in for another kiss.

"…nmh.. I need to get that…" Akihito said in harsh breaths. When he was able to finally muster up enough strength to pull away from Asami, he reached for his phone. Clumsily in his hands, he swiped to answer the caller.

Asami followed Akihito, encircling his arms to Akihito waist he readjusts the boy to sit on the hallow between his thighs. Akihito didn't retaliate and almost immediately relaxed his back on the broad and firm chest of Asami.

"Good morning, this Takaba Akihito of SAOTOME Corporation. How may I help you?"

The conversation lasted for a good ten minutes, but that didn't stop Asami from behaving mischievously. Groping, slight teases and tenders squeezes to Akihito's ass and the time to time chaste kisses and nips here and there for the boy's attention.

"…. thank you and have a great day." Akihito said after hanging up. "Can't you behave?" he questions the golden eye pervert. The light kisses and teasing touches were slowly making his temperature rise, making sure he felt like he was losing himself. But thank god for his professionalism (and stubbornness) that he refused to croak anything that was indicating the man's talented hands on him.

"hmm.. I thought I was behaving." Asami replied indifferently with his lip slightly twitching up, despite Akihito's glare. In return Akihito remain stoic. Asami took Akihito's silence as an agreement so he continued his groping.

"Ahn..stop."

Asami smirked to that. There was no way he is going to stop if his ministration can make his boy moan so wantonly lewd. Especially in the way Akihito's lips would gap open enough to allow him to see that pink little tongue.

"Ryu..i…chi.."

Asami smiled. He brought their lips into another kiss, as tongues probe and roam free. Quickly, Asami glide off Akihito's briefs, leaving him bare bottom with nothing on but _his_ dress shirt. Akihito laid his back flat on the bed, while his vision is captured by Asami crawling up to him in a possessive manner as if he were a treat (more like prey). Slowly Asami brought his large warm hands upon Akihito's knees and widen them up till he sees an 'M'. Akihito couldn't help but quickly cover his face with his hands in embarrassment when in fact he should be covering down north of his body.

Akihito screamed out as he felt Asami's talented tongue teased him from base to tip. Akihito felt like he was in heaven and hell at the same time. His talented tongue would lap him in circular motions and massage his length in a sensual manner that made anything that came out of his mouth become nothing but incoherent mumbles.

"..Cuhh..min." Akihito warned Asami as he tried push off the older man's head. But Asami was having none of it. He continued with his teasing lapping and sucking until Akihito gripped his hair in a tight squeeze and came hard in his mouth.

Hearing Akihito's groans of orgasm is like music to his ear. He could feel his member slowly erect as the youth's octave increase, but did not act on releasing himself when he saw more priority in Akihito's needs. Spitting out a small amount of the youth's semen to his palm he slowly worked the semen to cover his digits completely before readying to perform other acts.

Akihito let a breathy sigh before inhaling sharply as he felt something teasing his ring of muscles. His legs are still spread to an 'M' as he witnesses and feel Asami plunge one of his long thick finger inside him.

"mnnh…ahh," Akihito moaned out shamelessly. His erection once again began to harden from the ministration of his hole. The fingers probe his hole, hitting that certain spot that making him see white. _This is impossible! I just came, and now-_

"ANHH!-" a second finger was added, and it hit directly at his prostate. Asami could feel the younger man's muscles cramping in on his fingers greedily like it was inviting him in deeper. Smirking, Asami went back to Akihito's neglected erection. Opening his mouth, he blew a soft waft of air to the boy's small chubby irritated erection, earning him a small whimper.

Asami once again engulf Akihito's length as his finger deep in harder bringing Akihito closer to his second ejaculation. "..nnohh..morr" Akihito barely wheezed out, feeling those digits slip in and out to hit his prostate dead on.

Shortly a third finger slipped in, widening his organ in scissor motions. _God! This feels so good!_ Akihito was crying to every thrust made to his prostate. He felt like a pile of goo of goodness under the mercy of Asami's finger. If anything he wanted more.

"AHHHN!" Akihito came again, gripping Asami's raven hair in death grip before passing out cold.

つづく

…

And… I'll be stopping it here. This chapter was hard to write but for some freakin reason the ending is still not to my liking. I rewrote this like three freeakinn times… well at least this ending was a lot better than the others. I can't help but think that in some way I am ruining Asami's character…Tell me what you think. T^T

Yup…curse me if you want for stopping in the middle of Akihito fetting finger f*cked.

And sorry for the late updates~~ thank you for reading.

Furikakechan~ special thanks to Soyoraite for helping me in difficult times~ *chu

*devil, a figure of speech to emphasize his past dangerous lifestyle.

Personal question… how are the lemon scenes? I feel that my lemons are a bit too direct, hence there is no moeness therefore its boring.. or at least that what my sis said.


	8. Dinner

Warning: None, other than the usual horrible grammar sh*t.

Chapter 8: Dinner

Morning is a bitch. And once again he is alone. He stretched his hand to the other side. It was cold, which indicated Asami left for few good hours already. How long has he been here? He skipped dinner last last time or was it just last night? More like…what day is today?! Is today Sunday or Monday? Akihito vowed to never drink alcohol in an empty stomach, better yet follow a stranger home to get sexed up and finger fucked the following day. Not that he's complaining But still….. is today Monday or Sunday?!

Akihito didn't get an answer until he walked to the living room to be greeted by a house cleaner plus an already made warm breakfast and the weekly Sunday paper by Rising Sun.

The house cleaner was an old woman in her mid-50s, by then name of Kawara Fumie. She's been working in this pent house for 6 years, but apparently this is the first time she was told to cook a meal. Which was surprising because, if she usually doesn't cook meals then what does that man eat?-because judging the barren kitchen and almost empty fridge, there is nothing but varieties of alcohol and glass cups?-(Still doesn't remember his name…)

"Asami-sama, the (making of) miso soup is finished, please sit down and enjoy your breakfast." Fumie-san said almost thrilled.

"Ano…Fumie-san. My name is Takaba, not Asami and you don't need to talk to me in formal speech;" he reminded/persuade her the 5th time, but the elderly woman couldn't seem to side her ears to what he tried to clarify, "You don't need to be courteous, Asami-sama. Please drink the Miso soup before it gets cold."

No matter how many times he corrected her, she refused to correct herself. But then again, maybe she was told to call him 'Asami' by that man who of course is her employer. Employer Random person who she has to feed. Of course she'd listens to her employer, because that's where she gets her paycheck.

Fumie-san didn't leave until he finished his food, he watched as she cleaned around the kitchen while he ate. He turned on the TV right when the room was getting too quiet for his liking. Not that he is the type to make small chit chat with people around him, but truthfully he's dying to get all his concerns out; bluntly because he's confused.

The TV noise in background or the sound of Fumie-san leaving went unnoticed when he brainstormed about the things that happened yesterday.

What is he gonna do? Why is it that he still doesn't remember the man's name despite remembering the indecent stuff they did?! Goodness gracious, that made him sound like a horny teenager. Which he is not.

Asami came home unexpectedly early at 8, compared to his usual time it would've been 1 am or even 3am.

The first thing that greeted was his dark living room with lights reflected from TV and action notices in the background. He found the youth on the couch slouching one side as he's sporting his white long sleeve and baggy pants that seemed too big on him.

Asami's not going to lie, he like what he sees. And it seemed like his presences is still unknown by Akihito, until he voiced his presence.

"Akihito."

Akihito jumped a bit from the sudden voice, "Don't scare me like that."

Asami couldn't help but chuckle at his lover's overreaction. "Like how?"

"Li-like I don't know. Something more…better than what you just did." He said a little bit too fast.

Asami chuckled to the youth's nervous reply but never the less saw that as adorable.

Akihito tried to go back to the movie he was watching but the man eyed every move he made. In other words, he was conscious of the man, and the man knew his looking was affecting him, because when Akihito turn slightly to look back, the raven smirked a knowing smile, and his golden eyes 'twinkled' in a I-know-you-want-it manner.

"Stop staring. It's weird. GO do your own thing and I'll do mine."

Asami smirked, but nevertheless obliged. Leaving a very self-conscious youth in the living room, Asami returned to his room. Upon opening his room's door, he noticed his bedsheets were changed, and Akihito's cloths where folded neatly to the side.

Once he came out of his shower, walking to where he last saw the youth, a delicious smell came wafting through his sense. Walking to his kitchen, he could see the youth cooking something up.

Walking up, Asami circled his arms around the smaller man's waist while whispering, "What are you making?" He gave Akihito's temple a small kiss. He could feel the youth stiffen for a moment, yet he didn't retract his arms but kept them encircled and held Akihito even tighter.

"Can't you see by looking?" Akihito answered sarcastically but really, he was internally panicking. _Oh, why did I have to say it that way. That came out wrong! I didn't mean it that way! Oh My God! Did he just kiss me?_

Despite the youth's outburst of sarcasm, Asami could tell he was flustered. _Cute._

"No. I can't tell, why don't you tell me?" he said, deciding to humor the youth.

 _Is he kidding me, it's obvious, right?_ "I'm making beef stew." He said in-a-matter-of-fact voice, while steering the pot's content with a ladle.

"Hmn." Giving another kiss to Akihito's temple, "Tell me when dinner's ready." And with that Asami finally let go of Akihito's waist. And finally, Akihito can exhale the breath he didn't know he was holding.

Asami sat on the table right across from Akihito cooking. He watched Akihito from behind, as Akihito was getting plates and spoons ready. Such an endearing scene, he thought to himself.

After 10, 15 minutes of silently watching, Akihito finally completed cooking. Putting out two set plates of salad, stew, stir-fry vegetables and rice. Akihito sat himself right across from the man.

"Itadakimasu." Both parties stated then ate. They both ate in silence, while Akihito taking small glances at Asami while Asami's eyes never left Akihito.

"Gochisousamadeshita." Akihito stood to put away the plates in the sink to wash, but before he could wash, Asami grabbed his arm and pulled him in to an embrace.

"Akihito. Thanks for the dinner. Leave it in the sink, the house keeper will clean the rest tomorrow." And with that Asami dragged Akihito back to his room.

つづく

Thank you for waiting and reading. It's been a long time since I updated any of my longer series. Lately, I'm more focused on my shorter series like hand in hand. Sorry for the short chappie and cliff hanger~

See you next chapter~~

Furikakechan~~


End file.
